Liquid crystal displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, because they not only provide good quality images but also they are very thin. Because liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display does not emit any light itself, the liquid crystal requires a light source to be able to clearly and sharply display text and images. Therefore, a typical liquid crystal display requires an accompanying backlight module.
Referring to FIG. 11, a typical backlight module 9 includes a light guide plate 90, an illuminator 91, a pair of illuminator holding members 92, a reflector 93, and a bottom tray 94 accommodating the light guide plate 90, the illuminator 91, the illuminator holding members 92, and the reflector 93. Referring also to FIG. 12, the illuminator 91 is essentially linear, and has a pair of conductive wires 913 electrically connected with opposite ends (not labeled) thereof respectively.
Each illuminator holding member 92 is substantially L-shaped. The illuminator holding member 92 includes a first arm 921, and a second arm 923 perpendicularly extending from the first arm 921. The first arm 921 includes a holding hole 925 for receiving and holding one of the ends of the illuminator 91. The second arm 923 includes a wire hole 927 for allowing one of the conductive wires 913 to extend therethrough. The wire hole 927 and the holding hole 925 communicate with each other within the illuminator holding member 92.
When the backlight module 9 is assembled, the illuminator 91 and the illuminator holding members 92 coupled to the ends of the illuminator 91 are located adjacent to a light incident surface 902 of the light guide plate 90. Thereby, the illuminator 91 can provide light beams for the backlight module 9.
However, the light guide plate 90 is liable to shift and move toward the illuminator 91 when the backlight module 9 is subjected to vibration or shock during operation or transportation. When this happens and the light guide plate 90 presses on the illuminator holding members 92, the force is liable to be transmitted through the first arms 921 of the illuminator holding members 92 to the ends of the illuminator 91. Thus the ends of the illuminator 91 may be damaged or even broken. When this happens, operation of the backlight module 9 may become faulty, or the backlight module 9 may even fail.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module that can overcome the above-described deficiencies. What is also need is a liquid crystal display including the backlight module.